Love Song
by Miss Cow
Summary: The story of Teddy's and Victoire's love, right from the beginning. Please read and review
1. Meet Victoire

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Love Song_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meet Victoire**_

Victoire Weasley examined herself in the mirror. She brushed her hand through her silvery blond hair and smiled to herself. Even though she was only eleven years old, she was almost as gorgeous as a Veela. Almost. Her eyes were chocolate brown like her father's instead of her mother's beautiful blue.

"Now, Victoire," Bill said, "We have gotten letters for you from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, it's time to decide which school you would like to go to."

"Talk it over with Dominique and Louis because whichever you choose is where they will go," Fleur finished.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Louis squeaked. Even though he was only six years old, he had a big mouth.

"Well, I want to go to Beauxbatons!" Dominique always disagreed with her younger brother. "All of my friends will be going there!"

"Molly is going to Hogwarts this year, and Lucy will next year," Louis argued, "and it's already Merrick's second year. . ."

"But Clarisse will be attending Beauxbatons," Dominique snarled, "and she's my favorite cousin!"

"Merrick is my favorite!" Louis retorted. "Besides, more than half our family is going to Hogwarts!"

Dominique turned to Victoire. "We'll go to Beauxbatons, right?"

"Hogwarts is the best!" Louis said.

"Remember," Dominique said. "Your decision affects all of us, and you know that you'd be much happier in Beauxbatons."

Victoire turned to her parents. "We'll go to Hogwarts."

"Are you sure?" Fleur inquired. This was a really big decision to make.

Victoire nodded.

"B-but. . ." Dominique stammered.

Bill and Fleur ignored their youngest daughter and scribbled on the two letters.

"Besides," Bill said, trying to comfort Dominique, "you'd need to know better French. Everyone at Beauxbatons knows French as their first language."

"OK. . ."

A while later, everyone was all dressed up and ready to go. It'd be nice to go to a family reunion, and that day the _entire_ family would be there.

Bill grabbed some Floo Powder, which was a dusty substance, and crawled into the fireplace. Once there, he dropped the Floo Powder, and a fierce green fire engulfed his body, leaving only dull ashes. One by one, the family of five transported into the Potters' fireplace.

"It's about time!" a black haired boy squeaked impatiently.

"James, don't be rude!" Aunt Ginny said, her chocolate brown eyes flashing.

"It's OK," Bill said. "We had some school trouble." he then explained how the kids were arguing about which school, and they finally chose Hogwarts.

Soon everyone was there, Molly and Lucy, Merrick and Kim, Rose and baby Hugo, Fred and baby Roxanne, and the Potter kids/Victoire's cousins, James, Albus, and baby Lily, but Uncle Harry wouldn't let anyone eat yet. Everyone had arrived, so why couldn't they start?

"When is Teddy getting here?" Victoire heard James ask. Teddy? Who was he?

Then they heard a whooshing sound and a boy about a year older than Victoire walked out of the fireplace. The boy had green spiky hair and toad green eyes. The boy was only twelve and he already died his hair. Oh, my.

"This hair doesn't seem appropriate for a family reunion," the boy said. Victoire then gasped at what she saw next. "How about this?" His green spiky hair then morphed into a nice chocolate brown shade and immediately curved into a well combed hairstyle. His eyes turned dark blue, and Victoire was even more amazed. How could he do that?

Then the boy's eyes wavered over to Victoire, examining her. "Hi," he said finally. "I'm Teddy Lupin."

"How do you do that?" Victoire burst out. "You don't even use a wand!"

"Oh, it's easy," Teddy said. "I just think of what I want to look like, and it happens. You have to be a Metemorphmagus to do it, though."

"Oh. . ."

"Who are you?" the handsome boy asked.

"Victoire Weasley," she replied.

"Wow," Teddy said. "This family sure is big."

"Time to eat!" Victoire heard Aunt Ginny call from the kitchen. Everyone rushed to the table; Aunt Ginny was a great cook, she could even make broccoli taste good.

Victoire decided to sit next to Teddy so they could continue their conversation. In between bites, she asked, "What are you doing here if you're not part of the family?"

"Harry's my Godfather," he said simply.

"Then why haven't I met you before?"

"I only come over three times a week at the most. I've never actually been to a family reunion, and this is as real as it gets." What did he mean by that? Didn't he have a family, which every once and a while came over for a while?


	2. Meet Teddy

**I am so sorry that it took this long! It's been over a month!**

**I'll try to update faster on future chapters, I just had a HUGE writers block and couldn't think of anything. Please read and review(you know how annoying it is when you work so hard on something and no one even looks at it)**

**Thanks for being so patient!****_Love Song_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meet Teddy**_

Teddy didn't feel like eating after that. Why did girls have to poke their noses in everyone's business? What she asked reminded him of how he had no parents, and how most of his living family were evil, and how even most of his nonliving family were evil.

After dinner, Teddy decided to take the Muggle way home: walking. Dark circles formed under his normally bright eyes and his brown hair drooped down, growing silver and old looking. After a few blocks, he heard a voice.

"Teddy, wait up!" He stopped and Victoire was soon standing next to him. "What i-" I knew right away that she was asking about the family reunion thing that he had mentioned earlier

"Look," Teddy said. "I'm Teddy _Lupin_. My dad was a Were-Wolf. Do you know who Remus Lupin was married to?"

"I heard Uncle Harry saying something about someone named Nymphadora Tonks, but-"

"Do you know who the Tonks are related to?"

"The Lestranges and the Malfoys, right?" she replied. "But-"

"And do you know who they worked for?" Teddy's eyes flashed red.

Victoire gulped. "Voldemort, but-"

"What?" Teddy asked stubbornly.

"I wasn't going to ask you that," she said, making his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

"Uh. . ."

"What's Hogwarts like?"

Teddy's mood brightened a bit, turning his hair blue and spiky, while making his eyes bright green(those were his favorite colors). "It's the best place I've ever been to in my life!" he exclaimed. "There's Quidditch-I'm trying out for my house team this year-oh, and Defense Against the Dark Arts is really fun, too. . ." Teddy started telling Victoire everything about Hogwarts, when all the sudden, something occurred to him. ". . .and, why didn't you just ask one of your cousins instead of me?" Victoire's ears turned pink(that seemed to run in her family) and Teddy laughed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

At this Victoire's ears turned pinker and she ran back to the Potters house._ 'Maybe I shouldn't have scared her off. . .'_ Teddy thought as she disappeared from sight.

Now feeling a lot better, Teddy morphed into a furry, silver wolf(as all Metemorphmagus could turn into animals)and ran all the way to his grandmother's house. Luckily, it wasn't to far of a run.

When he got to his grandmother's house, Teddy, still in wolf form, knocked on the front door with his nose. An old woman opened it up and smiled warmly.

"Pulling a trick on your old Granny, eh, Teddy?"

He morphed back into human form. "How'd you know it was me, Grandma?"

"Once your mother turned into a Were-Wolf and scared me half to death!" she said cheerfully after closing the door behind Teddy.

"But dad. . ."

Teddy's grandmother sighed. "Your father was a great man, Were-Wolf or not. That thing was, your father never wanted to be one, and even as a child he made sure to prevent others from getting hurt. That's why I could accept him has my son-in-law."

"Really?"

"Yes, and even after he married your mother, he tried his hardest to keep others safe: witches, wizads, and even Muggles!" Teddy's grandmother said. "While the Dark Lord was still alive, your father acted as a spy by living with the other Were-Wolves who supported the Dark Lord, risking his life."

"Thanks, Grandma," Teddy hugged his grandmother real tight.

When they broke free, Teddy's grandmother as the kind old woman she was, held out a platter of chocolate chip cookies. "And to make you feel better, I made you my extra special chocolate cookies. Your grandfather was quite the cook and used to make me this recipe." Teddy took a bite of one of his grandmother's delicious home-made cookies. It tasted much better than what she usually made.

He noticed a small tear trickle down her cheek. Even though it had been twelve years(the same amount of years that Teddy had been alive), Teddy knew that his grandmother still cried about their deaths. He had heard that his grandfather had been killed by a group of snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback, the Were-Wolf who had bitten his father, when the Ministry had been overrun by the Dark Lord's followers and turned against Muggle-borns and Blood-traitors(Pure-bloods who supported Muggle-borns), while his mother and father had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, all three of them had died in the same year: 1998. Teddy didn't miss his parents(he had only known them when he was newborn baby), but he really wished he was a normal kid, one with living parents, not dead ones.

Still, he had his grandmother to look after him, but if it weren't for his Metemorphmagus ability, he'd probably be called a dweeb or something of that sort. If it weren't for being raised by his grandmother, then he'd probably be the most popular kid in school-his godfather being Harry Potter, his mother and father fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, him being a Metemorphmagus. If the other kids only knew about that stuff, it'd make his life a whole lot easier to live through. The worst thing about being raised by your grandmother was that everyone felt sorry for you.

Teddy went up to his room. Before going to sleep, he looked at a picture that had been taken when he had been born. His parents looked so happy with baby Teddy. They were laughing, and waving at the camera. He put the picture down and lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. The truth was, he really _did_ miss his parents, no matter how little he'd known them.


End file.
